


Им было дано

by Lienin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Established Relationship, F/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance, Soulmates, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: Когда Кайло Рен предложил Рей свою руку, она её приняла. И встала рядом как равная.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Им было дано

**Author's Note:**

> dark!Рей, показанная в девятке, запала мне в душу. Так что захотелось написать маленькую зарисовку о них с Кайло на Тёмной стороне.

— Через сорок восемь часов к Набу выступят союзные силы. — На карте системы появились оранжевые голограммы. Приблизились к синим, окружающим планету защитным кольцом. — Если мы хотим разбить их, придётся перебросить несколько крейсеров из сектора Дастиг.

— Излишне.

Кайло оторвался от карты, глянул на Рей, ожидая, когда та продолжит.

— Разведка выяснила, что у их лучшего стратега Квилаана Соруно проблемы с сердцем. — Она вставила в разъём голодиск, и окружающую Набу флотилию сменили подробные медицинские данные. — Каждый день он вынужден дважды делать инъекции. Мы можем подослать дроида, который отравит лекарство.

Кайло задумчиво постучал пальцем по холодному краю стола. Последние несколько боёв дались им большими потерями, чем рассчитывалось.

— Каков шанс успеха? — спросил он.

— Достаточно высок, чтобы я предложила этот план. — Рей подалась вперёд, опёрлась ладонями о стол, так что теперь их разделяли только голограммы. — Его фрегат «Карбункул» — это типовая модель «Аккламатор». Наследство Старой Республики. Небольшой дроид в беспилотнике легко примут за мусор.

Недолгое время Кайло размышлял. В диверсиях и устройстве старых кораблей Рей разбиралась столь же хорошо, как владела световым мечом.

— Понадобится избавиться не только от Соруно. В донесениях ничего не было о проблемах преемственности в силах обороны Набу.

— Неожиданная смерть Соруно ненадолго их дезориентирует.

— Нужно будет начать наступление, чтобы посеять панику.

— И тогда мы предложим им сдаться. На достаточно мягких условиях.

— Несогласные всё равно исчезнут позже, — понимающе ухмыльнулся Кайло.

Рей улыбнулась так, как умела только она. Радостно от того, что вновь они поняли друг друга, и немного зловеще, ибо за каждым подписанным ими мирным договором стояли не озвученные вслух условия.

— Тогда в зале совещаний через двадцать минут. — Рей вынула голодиск и подбросила в воздухе, ловко поймав.

Проходя мимо, она легонько коснулась плеча Кайло. Он поймал её пальцы и сжал, разделяя это мгновение покоя и согласия, что им было дано.

Черновые планы они всегда обсуждали вдвоём. Дальше в дело вступала военная машина Первого ордена, ведомая железной волей двух своих Верховных лидеров.

Завтра Набу капитулирует.

***

Рей вошла в их каюту бесшумно, словно тень. Но Кайло всё равно её почувствовал. И кивнул, приветствуя, не поднимая головы от датапада. Из Неизведанных регионов приходили тревожащие вести, будто Сопротивление готовило там что-то. И прятало чувствительного к Силе ребёнка.

Этот слух заботил их с Рей сильнее возможных союзов или сверхсекретных военных разработок (на какие ресурсы? После сдачи Чандрилы готовых финансировать Сопротивление идеалистов почти не осталось). Когда Корусант признает поражение в войне, и они с Рей займут причитающийся им по праву сильного престол, им понадобится личная гвардия. И нужно будет из кого-то её вырастить. Обычные дети не годятся для их замыслов.

Расшнуровав ботинки, Рей забралась на кровать. Положила световой меч на тумбочку к мечу Кайло. Выудила откуда-то из складок мантии наполненную светло-зелёной жидкостью бутылку.

— Предлагаю отметить наш очередной успех.

— Изумрудное вино? — Кайло наконец разглядел этикетку. — Откуда?

— От контрабандиста, пытавшегося прорваться через блокаду Корусанта. — Рей улыбнулась. Вытянув руку в сторону, она подманила из шкафа бокалы. — Решила дождаться подходящего повода.

Звон бокалов эхом разлетелся по каюте: просторной и минималистично обставленной. В спину Рей бил приглушенный тонировкой свет, излучаемый солнцем Набу, и Кайло пришлось прищуриться, чтобы разглядеть её триумфальную ухмылку. Такая же сейчас расцветала на его губах.

Кайло отложил датапад, вновь пригубил вино.

— Я заметил сегодня. Во время твоего выступления. — Рей подобралась ближе, опёрлась плечом об изголовье кровати и внимательно слушала, изредка касаясь губами края бокала. — Хакс. Он сомневается в нас. Стоит усилить за ним наблюдение.

— И мне так показалось. — Меж бровей Рей пролегла хмурая складка.

— Я отдам приказ. Если что-то обнаружится, то…

— Нет, постой, — перебила его Рей. — Если Хакс нас предал, он умрёт. Но не сразу. Он может оказаться полезен.

Кайло задумался над её словами. Никаких сентиментальных чувств к Хаксу он не испытывал, но за прошедшие несколько лет войны Рей убедительно показала, что ситуативное милосердие может быть выгоднее казни.

— Дезинформация, — понимающе кивнул он. — Если Хакс окажется полезным, может, заменим казнь на рудники Кесселя.

Кайло повторно наполнил бокалы, и некоторое время они с Рей лежали, соприкасаясь плечами и глядя на голубой шар Набу, окутанный дымкой. Войска уже заняли Тид, заверив королеву, что ей и её народу ничего не угрожает, если они подчинятся.

Позже вспыхнет мятеж, и он будет быстро подавлен. Королева или примет новый порядок или умрёт, уступив место более лояльному преемнику.

Они это предвидели.

Рей оседлала его бёдра стремительно. Обхватила бока коленями, прижала запястья к постели, не давая сбросить и подмять под себя. Кайло насмешливо фыркнул, уступая вкусам Рей, и вскинулся вверх, впиваясь в слегка позеленевшие от вина губы. Она ответила жадно, с жаром. Целовала точно сражалась, вкладывая в каждый несильный укус, касание языком всю страсть, что скрывалась за холодной маской владычицы галактики.

Кайло вырвал запястья из захвата, обнял Рей за талию и прижал к себе. Пальцы словно в первый раз путались в застёжках и шнурках её одеяния. Сквозь плотную ткань ощущалось тепло скрытого под ней тела.

Ещё раз чувствительно прикусив его за нижнюю губу, Рей приподнялась, позволяя стянуть с себя верх мантии. В сиянии Набу её кожа будто тоже источала золотистый свет с примесью красноватого там, где тени падали на её грудь и живот. Будто Тёмная сторона сделала это тело не просто проводником, но своим сосудом.

Они редко раздевались полностью, всегда ожидавшие нападения. И всё же иногда позволяли себе расслабиться хоть на пару часов. Прижаться, слиться, как предназначенные друг другу фрагменты единого полотна, написанного самой Тёмной стороной.

Рей вздрогнула и немного обмякла, и только тогда позволила Кайло уложить себя спиной на простыни и задать свой ритм. Несдержанный, нравящийся им обоим.

Джедаи призывали к контролю, подавлению себя, своей природы, личности и чувств. И оттого проиграли. Им с Рей предречено было узреть слабость Света, чтобы выбрать Тьму. И быть вместе.

После они лежали рядом, сплетённые, разделяя на двоих накатившую истому. Рей поглаживала его грудь, Кайло пальцем выводил круги на её горячем плече. Им не нужны были слова, они читали друг друга по глазам.

Диада Силы, что рождается раз в столетие.

Галактике суждено преклонить перед ними колени.

_24 января 2019 г._


End file.
